


I had it best as a nine years old

by StephanieStephanie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen, Hugs, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Protective Ahsoka Tano, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Young Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26367028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephanieStephanie/pseuds/StephanieStephanie
Summary: For all the difficulties it gave him, Anakin is now very glad he only got into the Order at nine and wasn't found sooner.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 50
Kudos: 507
Collections: New SW Canon Server Works





	1. Blessed be that Sith Temple!

**Author's Note:**

> I am 100% blaming Jack-"Absolute Shenanigans"-daw on New SW Canon Discord server for this.

It was a very good thing their ship was far, far away from the Temple and its crèche masters, because Anakin wouldn’t have been able to keep his temper in check if any of them had been nearby.

The Council had sent him, his former Master and his Padawan to verify the accuracy of rumors describing what seemed to be a Sith Temple with regenerative abilities, which at the time was surrounded by Separatist droids. While bottersome, taking care of the clankers present hadn’t been hard. Neither had been securing the planet, finding the cursed place or entering it. No, the problem had been the bloody trap that had made Obi-Wan land on the blasted altar that had started glowing and then showed what its ”regenerative abilities” actually were.

The result was the adorable ginger kid currently hugging him while projecting all his adoring thoughts and feelings at him. Apparently, nine years old Initiate Obi-Wan Kenobi was expressive, affectionate, felt things deeply, was a particularly strong Sender and didn’t yet have the shielding or habits necessary to hide any of it.

The child hadn’t complained one bit about being given a medical checkup by Kix after they evacuated the Sith Temple. The poor man almost seemed more disturbed by this than the de-aging. 

A slightly embarrassed but pleased Cody had been hugged after being asked permission for it, because apparently the crèche masters normally told him no when he wanted one. 

An amused Rex had probably answered hundreds of questions by now, because most teachers were ever so busy and preferred it when younglings used the Archives databases to know something outside of the current class related work. Anakin hadn’t really noticed when he was still that age, but then again, he was behind on so many things back then that he hadn’t dared. His Master had insisted quite strongly that he could always come to him for any questions whatsoever thought.

A delighted Ahsoka had gotten an openly eager and admirative partner when it came to lightsaber practice. Most Padawans at the Temple saw supervising such a thing as a chore, but growing up on Tatooine had shown him how important attentive instructors were for children survival and he had inculcated the same belief in her. 

  
Obi-Wan pointed something else on the schematic they were looking over with Snips and Anakin wrapped his right arm a bit tighter around him and started explaining further how this part worked. In his mind, his now little brother's thoughts were running :  _ “This is the best thing ever! He gives me hugs each time I want one, he never cut them short, this one has been going on for fifteen minutes already! He doesn’t care that I am too emotional and he even told me his own tricks for dealing with anger, this is so great! He is so patient with me! I love him better than all the Knights I meet at the Temple! I hope he will ask me to be his Padawan once Ahsoka is knighted! Maybe we will all get missions together! It would be absolutely epic!” _


	2. He let me do a checkup!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was Kix weirdest day ever!

While it was what differentiated their Generals from the other natborns, sometimes Kix truly hated Force Things. Civilian medics didn’t have to deal with stuff so weird that folktales and Jedi Archives had more potential information to give than a military grade database. 

Case in point, the adorable ginger haired child who was currently letting him do a full medical checkup. A nine years old, calm and obedient as you please, Obi-Wan Kenobi was currently letting him do a full medical checkup. Weren’t natborn kids, especially Jedi ones, or more accurately, especially that one, supposed to be more difficult than this? Was it a side effect from the Sith Temple? Or was it a fully intended spell meant to keep the mini General malleable? He was answering all of his questions earnestly and without hesitation! 

Why did Sith Temples always have to cause such unnatural events! Was it a rite of passage or something? Had there once been a Sith Lineage who specialised into damned pieces of architecture that cursed people? It had only happened once Obi-Wan had fallen on an altar thought, so maybe a bunch of mad artifact makers? Pershap Jedi Initiates had scary bed stories that warned them against not taking evil spells seriously? What if it wasn’t just shock and fear? Would he need to grow up all over again? What if the effects on the mind stayed forever? 

“What do you mean, I shouldn’t worry so much because you feel alright? We just got you out of a Sith Temple you don’t even remember entering! I should do a brain scan on you, who knows what might have happened in there! Of course I can show it to you once it is done! Kid, take it easy for a few days, just warn me if your condition changes and I will be as happy as I can be! I have no trouble with you staying here longer, in fact, the men will be thrilled to have you at their side, I can guarantee it! I will even get you a datapad to read them stories from if you can keep them still! Did you just sleep here the whole night? No, I am not angry, I am just pleasantly surprised, I wanted to have you on observation for twenty-four hours anyway! Of course you can come visit me whenever after that!”


End file.
